fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Deli
Summary The Deli, introduced during the Ratboy's Nightmare Update, is a location that players can explore in The Nightmare. The Deli is a large restaurant, housing a very wide eating area, booths, and small rooms that house nearby bookshelves. The croc employees that work there will offer free food to adventurers if they decided to wait at the booth. These consumables will be given at random times, including unfamiliar and familiar consumables. On rare occasions, the adventurers may also receive other non-consumable items, such as the Kitchen Cube. AFK Booth Minigame The wait time for both the Short Wait and the Long Wait are inconsistent and don't generally mean much on the difference in time. The short wait and the long wait share items from the same drop table, but the long wait generally gives better items due to the time it provides for the bottle to potentially change more colors as time passes by to give the players better-tiered items. As stated by Spectrabox, "One thing I wanted to clarify about the Deli Minigame since I saw a lot of players getting the wrong idea - 'Short Wait' and 'Long Wait' both go off the same reward tables. The rewards are based off the color of the bottle when you get the food only. Short/Long wait only make it more or less likely to progress further into the colors." It is assumed that all bottle colors share the same drop table, meaning that the players can still get less valuable servings, like the Candy Crumbs, from a black bottle. The bottle colors are in the following orders from 'worst' to 'best' -- Red < Green < Blue < Cyan < Magenta < Yellow < Black. The amount of time it takes for a bottle to change color ranges from 40 to 120 seconds, only changing in intervals of 20 seconds. List of Possible Servings Drop Rates Information regarding the probability of getting certain items can be found here by clicking/pressing this phrase --> Please click me for the information!!!. Keep in mind that the Pastebin list is given by the developers, there is no false information here. It is also sorted for your convenience from the worst tier to the best tier. For example, the list will begin by Red Bottle tier and show you the chances of getting certain items under that table, Blue Bottle tier and the items' chances for that tier, and so forth. Notes If the players have explored the 'corners' of The Deli, they will encounter a door leading into a closet. This can be found in the work area of The Deli, located at the rightmost end of the restaurant. 2 Rat Tokens can be spotted on the shelf right off the bat. It appears that there's nothing there, but there is more stuff to discover. Once the player press 'E' on the shelf, a hidden room will appear, housing a small bedroom, an orange button, and 7 Rat Tokens scattered on certain areas of the room. If the player presses the orange button, they will be able to unlock the "Itempedia of the Nightmare" and 2 other doors in The Mansion. Trivia * The Deli is the only safe haven in the Nightmare where players will least likely encounter a mob, however, a Golem Baron may appear outside of The Deli. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Map Areas Category:Sanctuaries Category:Public